Confessions
by Quietanonymous
Summary: Fran remembers what happened in the future and is hired by reborn to... help Tsuna and Gokudera with their love lifes. YAOI, B26, 1827, 8059.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC, and this is my first fanficiton**

**Enjoy~**

Prologue: Fran's memories

Fran was having a rather odd day. The teal haired ten year old kept getting flashes of events that he was in, but he looked older. _Is master messing with me?_ He couldn't help but ask himself as he let the water from the stream he was crouched by run over his hand.

He adjusted his apple hat as the image of a hat that looked like a frog flashed through his head. Furrowing his eyebrows, he placed his hand on his chin.

"Hum… they don't feel like illusions so what exactly are they? Memories? Impossible." He muttered to himself. Another image flashed through his head. It was an image of a blond man with messy hair covering his eyes and a tiara adorning his head. In almost all of the flashes this man, who appeared to be an older version of that weird blond Belphegor from the Varia appeared. This image was different though. It clearly showed the two of them in a rather intimate position. Bel's hands were laced through his hair and his lips were pressed against his own.

Fran flushed and moments later he blacked out as memories came rushing through his head

**Well there's the prologue. I plan for this to be about five chapters and Fran will appear in all of them. Criticisms are welcome … R&R please~**


	2. Chapter 1: B26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Well here's chapter 2. Out of the three chapters for the pairings it'll be the shortest.**

Chapter 1: B26

Fran sat down his mission report and spread out on his bed. His frog hat was for once not on his head. Instead it was on the other side of his bedroom having been thrown there when he entered.

The teal haired assassin shut his eyes and thought about the day's events. Most who knew him would think that nothing particularly interesting happened, and he would have agreed. If not for the meaning behind the question he had asked his senpai on their way back after their mission.

_Flashback_

"_Hey. Bel-senpai?" Fran asked as he drove to the Varia headquarters. Belphegor, his partner, was seated next to him in the passenger's seat._

_ Bel did that odd laugh of his "Ushishishi. What Froggy?"_

_ "Um…" Fran paused not sure on how to word his question._

_ "Spit it out Froggy!" Bel said as he pulled out one of his oddly shaped knives._

_ "What do you think of me?"_

_ Bel seemed shocked at the question, but he easily answered and his answer made Fran's heart wrench._

_ "Ushi~ Froggy is Froggy. A toy to be played with and a target to practice on."_

_End_

Fran mentally scowled. _What the hell kind of answer is that! _As the sentence ran through his head his emotions began to grow so as a precaution he took off his hell ring before curling up into a ball and muttering "Damn it senpai…"

He was about to create an illusion on the room so he could leave the mansion without actually leaving it, when someone burst in. Fran looked up and gave the person a bored stare.

"What, senpai?" he asked the blond, who had the oddest expression on his face.

"The Prince has something to tell you fro-"he paused and glanced at the discarded frog hat. His mouth gave a slight twitch before he quickly changed what he was going to say "Fran."

Said assassin felt his face heat up._ Damn I'm glad I don't blush_. He thought as he kept his expression neutral. Turning so he could sit cross legged he asked, "What is it?"

Bel sat on Fran's bed. What the blond prince said next thoroughly shocked the teal haired male. So much so that a bit of the emotion crossed his face.

"The pr- I'm sorry about my answer to your question earlier." He muttered as a faint blush crept its way onto the prince's cheeks. Fran hadn't a clue on what to say to that, but luckily for him he didn't have to, because Bel began talking again "Fran you're not a toy you're-I…" Bel trailed off making Fran wonder if he was flustered.

"Spit it out, senpai."

Bel paused before demanding "Put on the hat"

"wh-" Fran was cut off.

"Put on the hat!"

With a sigh he cast an illusion of the frog hat on his head. "Why must I wear this?"

"Because Froggy is Fran without his hat and the prince doesn't want to directly tell Fran that the prince loves him."

Fran felt his face heat up. "w-what?" he asked, the stutter showing emotion that his monotonous voice couldn't.

"The Prince loves his Fran and Froggy." Bel muttered.

Fran couldn't help the slight smile that crossed his face. Even if he was confused as to why Bel referred to "Froggy" and himself as separate entities, he had to admit, an embarrassed Belphegor is quite adorable. Deciding to play along with the princes "separate entity" way of thinking, he said "Fran loves you too, Bel-senpai."

-Present-

Ten year old Fran awoke with a start "hum. So those things are memories." Fran gave a monotonous chuckle "I can't believe my older self decided to start a love life in the midst of a world ending crisis."

"Oh, so you remember now Fran?"

Fran turned to the speaker, who he recognized as Reborn. He gave the hitman a blank look. "That might just make things a little more interesting. Anyway, I have a task for you." Reborn said as Fran stood up. The ex-Arcobaleno had grown taller and now reached to Fran's thigh.

Fran tilted his head questioningly "what task?"

Reborn smirked, "I want you to help with the love life of my student and his loyal puppy."

**Hn. Almost exactly two pages… The next two chapters will be longer! R&R~**


	3. Chapter 2: 1827

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

Chapter 2: 1827

The skylark was perched on the Nami-chuu roof, observing a tuna play soccer. He scowled as the tuna got hit in the face by a ball. The herbivores laughed at him, calling him "dame" and this truly irked the skylark. The tuna's two friends soon came to his aid, a swordsman and an annoyingly loyal puppy. _Hn. At least the annoying herbivores are good for something_. The skylark thought, petting a fluffy canary perched on his pointer finger.

The silence of the roof was interrupted by the door opening. Hibari Kyoya turned and glared at the intruder who was his second in command, Kusakabe.

"Kyo-san, the principle would like to speak with you about your final."

Hibari replied with an "Hn" and stood. The canary, Hibird, flew up and perched on its owners raven hair. Hibari didn't go to classes due to his "dislike" of crowds so he had to set up a time to take his tests. The prefect walked briskly to the principal's office, knocking on the door when he got there.

"Come in."

Hibari went in, closing the door behind him. The principle, a balding man of around 50 named Yamato Kurosuke, was one of the few people Hibari respected- Mostly because he was the principle of his precious Nami Middle. Sitting in the chair in front of the man's desk, he took the paper handed to him. On the paper were a list of dates and times for when he could take his final. It started with Monday, at 4:20 and went to Saturday at 4:20.

Placing the paper on Yamato's desk Hibari told him his answer "I'll take it on Saturday. Will that be all?"

Yamato gave him a pleasant smile "Of course Hibari-san. I'll get that set up for you. Study hard!" Hibari then quickly left the office, going straight to the Disciplinary Committee's room.

~line~

Hibari was reclining in his chair, having just finished going through his notes, when the door opened. He opened an eye and was about to threaten the one who disturbed him when he saw the two children at the door. It was the baby, Reborn, and that ten year old illusionist who insulted anything and everything excluding a select few people. Hibari was included in the list of "don't insult" while his mortal enemy, Rokudo Mukuro, was in the kids "insult every five minutes" list, so he was fine in Hibari's book of people.

"Come to fight, Baby?" Hibari asked, taking out his tonfas.

"Sorry Hibari, no, but I am here to ask you something and if you do it there might be a fight with me in it for you." The baby, who Hibari noticed was about a head taller than before, answered.

Hibari's interest now peaked, he asked "what do you want, baby?"

Reborn smirked. "I want you to tutor Tsuna while I have a meeting with the other ex-Arcobaleno."

_Hm… tutor Tsunayoshi and get a fight with the baby in return?_ He smirked. _Fine by me._

"As long as I get to fight you I'll do it." Was Hibari's answer.

"Good. You start today. Go to the Sawada residence and begin the tutoring. I left a list of subjects for you if you need them. Fran will occasionally stop by during your tutoring sessions to report back to me on how it's going. Ciaosu~" Reborn then left soon followed by the young illusionist.

Hibari frowned at the last bit of info about the illusionist, but then smirked "this will be interesting."

~line~

Sawada Tsunayoshi was terrified. His tutor had said he was leaving for a few days on business and, since it was the week of final exams, he had hired a new tutor.

"HAII! Who will they be? They'll be as Spartan as reborn! Oh god they'll even be worse since I'm not used to them! Wait! Could it be Lal? No, she has that wedding with Colonello to plan… Argh! It's terrifying just thinking about!" Tsuna cried as images of shady mafia people flashed through his head. His fearful ramblings were cut off by the door bell "Oh God their here…"

"Tsu-kun! Could you get the door please?" his mother yelled.

"y-yah!" he stuttered, his voice shaking.

Tsuna made his way to the front door and paused, preparing for the worst, before opening it. The person who stood at the door was someone who Tsuna least expected and terrified him more than the shady people he thought reborn would hire.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" Tsuna squeaked out, fear overtaking his whole face.

Hibari gave an 'Hn' and said "Sawada Tsunayoshi, I will be your tutor for the next week."

The poor tuna almost fainted at that as he gave his signature scream "HAI!"

Sawada Nana appeared behind her son and gave Hibari a pleasant smile. "Why Kyoya-kun what brings you here?" Tsuna couldn't help but stare at his mother in shock. _Kyoya-kun?_

What shocked Tsuna even more was Hibari's reply "I am here to tutor your son in place of the baby."

"Oh so you're the replacement tutor while Reborn-kun's away! Please come in. will you be living here while you tutor?" Nana said as she brought the two boys into the living room.

"No ma'am." Hibari answered as he sat on the couch. Tsuna was forced ever so sweetly by his mother to sit next to him.

"Oh that's a shame. You're such a nice boy Kyoya-kun! How about staying for dinner?" Nana asked.

Hibari nodded in response "oh great! I'll go make tea!" she then left to go to the kitchen, humming happily to herself.

Tsuna was in shock at the most resent information. His mother not only knew Hibari, but she was allowed to call him Kyoya-kun!

"Herbivore."

"HAII! I-I mean, y-yes?"Tsuna turned fearfully to his new tutor and almost shrieked again. The skylark was glaring at him.

"Hn. We're going to your room. There should be list the baby left behind there." He said, standing up.

"H-hai! Follow m-me." Tsuna said standing up as well. Unfortunately for the Vongola Decimo his poor hand-eye coordination kicked in and he tripped. Hibari caught his arm and pulled him up before he face planted and instead of hitting the floor, Tsuna hit Hibari's chest. Flushing, Tsuna quickly moved away.

_Why the hell did I have to get stuck with my crush! Damn it reborn. This is all your fault!_ He wailed in his head as he tried to calm his racing heart.

~line~

After two days of Hibari's tutoring, Tsuna was sick and tired of it. Almost every time he walked when his cloud guardian was around, he ended up in some form of embarrassing position. Worst of all, the raven haired male found his embarrassment amusing. It was slowly wearing on Tsuna's poor, lovesick heart.

The brunet had fallen in love with the skylark. It had happened sometime during the Arcobaleno war, but he hadn't realized it until after he tried confessing to Kyoko once more while under the influence of the Dying Will Bullet. Reborn had of course noticed and mercilessly teased him. He didn't know what kind of sadistic urge had come over Reborn, but to be tutored by his unrequited love… well it was torture the poor tuna had never felt.

He was currently sat across from the skylark in his room. Next to them was Fran, who Tsuna learned had gained the memories from the future after his bout of amnesia. Hibari was currently checking the math problems Tsuna had just done and to the Decimo's horror his tutor was using that red pen of his quite a bit. _Did I really do that bad?_

When Hibari set the paper down, Tsuna froze in fear. The cloud hadn't been very violent towards the brunet during the tutoring sessions, but that didn't mean Tsuna would let his guard down.

"Horrible. Are you really this stupid?" Tsuna flinched at the comment.

"U-um I just- I'm not good at math…" Tsuna mumbled, shrinking in on himself.

"Hn. What don't you get?" Tsuna blinked. _Well, never heard that one before…_

"U-um well the exponents for one." He answered, blushing.

Fran- 3rd POV

Fran jotted down a few notes as he observed the two. Hibari was oddly patient with the brunet. He had already explained exponents, but to have to explain them again? Fran thought he would at least hit the tuna.

_This shows how Hibari obviously harbors at least a large soft spot for Tsuna. Tsuna is obvious about his love. Hibari doesn't seem to notice._ He wrote. Even with Tsuna's obviousness, two teens' relationship was going no were fast. So Fran began to hatch a plan. What he first asked himself was- Clichéd or original?

-The next day-

When school ended for the Nami-chuu students, Fran began his plan. He quickly made his way to the disciplinary committee's room and knocked, deciding it best not to anger the head prefect inside. When Fran was permitted entrance he quickly went inside and stood in front of Hibari's desk. He was pleased to note that they were alone.

"Skylark-san," Fran began ignoring the glare sent in his direction. "Reborn told me that you and the Decimo need a break, so he told me to get you these. If you go with the Decimo, Reborn will make sure that your fight goes uninterrupted and he'll go all out." Fran placed two tickets to the local Namimori Amusement Park on Hibari's desk.

Hibari's glare intensified. "Hn… fine I'll go."

"Reborn said to go after school"

Hibari nodded in response and took the tickets before leaving. Fran followed behind him, casting an illusion to hide himself. Tsuna's reaction was quiet comical as well as the rest of the students' as Hibari dragged him off, shoving the tickets into the brunet's hands. Fran took a few photos before following behind them.

When they got to the park Fran easily got in by using his trusty illusions, Tsuna on the other hand was too flustered to perform any basic motor functions, so it took him a bit to actually hand the person at the gate the two tickets.

Fran found it to be quiet boring to watch the two. Hibari didn't want to go on anything and Tsuna didn't have enough backbone to ask him or demand they go on a ride. Fran then decided to begin his true plan. Grabbing a piece of paper from his note book he wrote:

_Go to the haunted house then the Ferris wheel. Or else - Reborn_

Fran cast an illusion over it to make it look like Reborn's handwriting before throwing it at the unsuspecting tuna when the skylark wasn't looking. Tsuna flinched, but picked up the note and read it. His blush quickly vanished as he paled, giving a soft "Haii!"

Hibari looked back at him with a slightly raised eyebrow, but not before Tsuna rid himself of the note. The Decimo quickly stuttered out the idea on the note and Hibari agrees reluctantly. He, unlike Tsuna, realized how romantic the two spots could be.

When they got to the haunted house Fran momentarily thought about his fear of the undead, ghosts and anything else involved in that. Shrugging it off, he stuck close to the two. Luckily for him he was too engrossed in his observation of the teens that he didn't notice anything scary. Throughout the whole ordeal Tsuna shrieked at every little thing and unconsciously clung to Hibari, who didn't seem to mind.

When they exited Tsuna realized what he had been doing and, much to Fran's and what appeared to be Hibari's disappointment let go and began repeatedly apologizing. When Hibari got him to stop with a well placed glare, they made their way to the Ferris wheel. Fran knew he wouldn't be able to go into the same carrier as the two, because Hibari would surely notice, so he got in the next one and decided to take pictures. Throughout the ride Tsuna's thoughts were obvious.

_Oh god! This is so romantic! What am I going to do? What if Hibari finds out I have a crush on him? I'll die! _Hibari seemed to realize this himself and Fran could have sworn he saw a slight bit of pink creep onto the prefect's face.

_Oh? So you finally notice?_ Fran thought. _It's always the Ferris wheel that does it. Do these things have magical love powers? _Apparently so, because Hibari momentarily looked as if he was about to confess, but Tsuna was too busy looking out the window.

"Wow! It's amazing." He commented, pointing to the horizon. The sun was now setting on Namimori and the sight was picture perfect.

Hibari momentarily looked put out, but he joined Tsuna in watching the sunset saying "Wao."

When the ride ended Tsuna looked much more happy and relaxed. Hibari had the faintest bit of a smile on his face. They then made their way back to the Sawada residence in comfortable silence. When they got to the house Tsuna paused in front of his home and turned to Hibari.

"U-um thank you, Hibari-san…" Tsuna muttered, his cheeks turning red.

Hibari smirked and leaned towards Tsuna "My pleasure, _Tsunayoshi_." The rest of Tsuna's face became beet red at the use of his full first name with no honorifics. Hibari then closed the distance between their faces and placed his lips gently on Tsuna's, who looked ready to pass out. Hibari pulled away, smirking before turning on his heel and leaving the now gapping Tsuna.

Fran smirked. _My work here is done. _At the window of the Sawada residence Fran noticed Nana, who was looked quite proud as she looked at her son and like Tsuna her thought were plastered on her face. _Oh good! Tsu-kun will finally get laid! He really does need this, being a teenage boy and all._

The next day Tsuna's morning went by in a blur. Not only had his mother seen him and Hibari, but she continually made embarrassing comments about him, _her son_, needing to get laid he also couldn't get the kiss out of his mind. He was so distracted he almost ran into just about everything, the only good side was that he could ignore the bickering of his storm and rain guardians. When school began he just couldn't pay attention, and the teacher noticed. He was about to scold the teen about it when the door burst open. In the doorway was Hibari. Tsuna flinched, along with the rest of his class, but for a completely different reason.

Hibari's eyes landed on him and Tsuna flushed. "I will be taking Sawada Tsunayoshi for the day." That was all the warning Tsuna got as Hibari grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him out of the room. There was a cry of "Tenth!" and "Tsuna!" before the door closed on the classroom.

Tsuna gulped as fear completely overtook him._ HAI! He'll kill me for sure…. But then again he's the one who kissed me… wait does that mean he- _Tsuna cut off his thoughts as his flush grew more prominent.

When they got to the committee's room Hibari shut the door and pulled Tsuna into a possessive hug, planting his lips once more on Tsuna's. Tsuna was as shocked as before, but was able to get his bearings faster and soon he began to hesitantly kiss back. Like the first one the kiss was soft and ended much too soon for Tsuna's liking. Hibari smirked down at him before placing his mouth to Tsuna's ear.

"You're _mine_" the skylark said, making the tuna blush crimson.

Elsewhere Fran was patting himself on the back for a job well done as he thought up plans for the next pair he would meddle with.

**And there you have it- 1827! R&R~**


	4. Chapter 3: 8059

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor do I own "Sekai no Hate ni Kimi ga Itemo" by Shuhei Kita and it's English translation.**

Chapter 3: 8059

Fran sat next to a pond located in Kokuyo Land. As he ran a hand through the water he thought about what he would do to get the Decimo's storm and rain together. Reborn had come back the day before and had told Fran about the two.

_"Gokudera's completely tsundere and from what I've observed is in love with Yamamoto. Yamamoto confessed to me recently that he was in love with Gokudera. I suggest getting Gokudera to at least realize he likes Yamamoto before doing anything…"_

_ Easier said than done._ Fran thought. The Silveret was the most stubborn person Fran new, even beating Belphegor. _Maybe master could help._

When Fran got to the run down building in the center of Kokuyo land he ran into Chrome.

"Have you seen master?" He asked her.

"Ken, Chikusa and Mukuro-sama went to get food…" She said, fidgeting awkwardly. "What do you need? I-I could help."

_She is a girl… maybe she can understand the minds of uke's. _"You know the Decimo's loyal puppy?"

"Gokudera-san?" she asked.

Fran nodded. "Yeah, the chain smoker. Reborn hired me to get him and the overly smiley guy, Yamamoto, in a relationship. I need the smoker to be less… tsundere towards Yamamoto."

She smiled an oddly mischievous smile, her visible eye lighting up in excitement. "That's one of the things on my 'to do list' actually" her smile turned into a mild version of a Yaoi fangirl grin. "I'll help you Fran, then you can help me with Hibari-san and Boss-"

Fran cut her off "been there, done that."

She looked as if Christmas had come two weeks early. "1827 is a reality?"

"1827?"

"Hibari-san and boss's pairing name given by fangirls. 18 is Hibari and boss is 27, so their pairing name is 1827. Your number is 26." She answered, the sparkle in her eye growing. Fran couldn't help but feel creeped out by the odd way chrome was acting. And what fangirls is she talking about? Besides herself that is.

"Um, yeah their together… I have pictures if you want to look at them? What kind of plan did you have in mind anyways?" The mischievous glint re-appeared in Chrome's eye.

"Give me the pictures and I'll tell you."

~line~

Chrome's reaction to the pictures was interesting… ah, who was Fran kidding? Her reaction was downright terrifying. The quiet and shy girl had all out fangirled over them and Fran was now scarred for life.

The two were currently sitting in none other than Yamamoto's room, having started their plan. The room was exactly as one would expect from the swordsman. Lining the walls was baseball memorabilia and pictures of himself, his friend, and his family. Leaning against the wall next to his blue covered bed were his sword and bamboo sword. The owner of the room walked in and handed the two cups of tea and took a sip of his own as he sat down across from them.

"So, what brings you two here?" he asked, smiling like the annoyingly pleasant person he is.

"U-um well…" chrome tried to answer, but she trailed off blushing furiously.

Fran sighed"You love the chain smoker right?"

Yamamoto blushed "C-chain smoker?" he asked, even though it was obvious he knew who Fran was referring to.

"Gokudera."

"How do you know?" he asked, his blush slightly growing.

"I got bored and decided to observe the Decimo and his guardians. I found that Skylark-san and Decimo loved each other and that you loved the chain-smoker. The chain smoker's feelings however are hard to decipher. He either likes you as a friend and is too tsundere to admit it, or he loves you and is too tsundere to admit it. The ex sun Arcobaleno seems to think it's the latter." Fran said, before taking a sip of his tea.

Hope momentarily flashed in the swordsman's eyes "The kid thinks so?"

This time it was Chrome who answered "Y-yes. So Fran decided to do what he did for Hibari-san and boss for you and Gokudera-san."

"What he do?"

"Just read the previous chapter" Fran responded, looking bored.

"The what?" the other two occupants of the room asked.

"… Ignore what I just said. I got the two in a relationship."

Realization dawned on Yamamoto "oh! That makes sense. Is that why Hibari keeps dragging Tsuna off?" Fran nodded. "Well, as nice as that is, Gokudera doesn't like me, so it won't work with us."

"The baby thinks otherwise and he's pretty perceptive." Fran said, staring blankly at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto looked reluctant as he thought it over "… alright. What do you want me to do?"

Now Chrome took over "well first we need to figure out how Gokudera-san feels about you. If he reciprocates your feelings like we think he does, then we'll continue to try and get you two into a relationship, if not then we'll immediately stop any action."

"How do you plan to do that?" He asked.

Chrome smiled that mischievous smile of hers, making Fran scoot away from her "A high abundance of awkward positions and situations. And we'll start off with Christmas shopping."

Yamamoto blinked "That might work…"

Fran nodded "If not then we can use the fail safe plan of Ferris wheel."

~Line~

The plan started the next day. Yamamoto called up Tsuna to go Christmas shopping, as the holiday was only two weeks away, and he told him to bring Gokudera. Chrome and Fran were of course going with them.

Fran stared blankly at a large Christmas tree. The ten year old was freezing and much to his annoyance the other two didn't seem that affected. Yamamoto suddenly grinned.

"Hey here they come! Is that Hibari with them?"

And sure enough when Fran looked to were the swordsman was looking he saw an uncomfortable tuna with the skylark standing close to him glaring at their third companion, Gokudera, who returned the glare full force.

"Hey Tsuna, Gokudera, Hibari!" Yamamoto cheerfully greeted them. Chrome waved as Fran just stared.

Both Hibari and Gokudera glared at the three as Tsuna greeted them looking relieved. "Yamamoto, Chrome-chan, Fran!"

Hibari nodded while Gokudera scowled and said "Tenth! Why is the weird kid, that guy" he glared pointedly at Hibari "and the girl here?"

"U-um, Gokudera-kun its fine. They just wanted to get presents to." Tsuna said.

"Humph. If tenth says so…" the smoker mumbled.

"How about we split up? We are a pretty big group" Yamamoto said smiling.

Hibari 'hn'ed and began to drag Tsuna away. "Fine. Tsunayoshi you're coming with me."

"Tenth!" Gokudera cried. He tried to follow, but Yamamoto wrapped his arm around Gokudera's shoulder.

"Maa, maa Gokudera. Let's go shopping~" the swordsman said, dragging the protesting silveret in the direction opposite the way Tsuna and Hibari went. Fran noticed a blush on the smokers face. He assumed it was due to embarrassment, as it appeared when Yamamoto had touched him.

Gokudera spluttered "L-let go you damn baseball idiot!"

Fran waved "Have fun kiddies." He then turned to chrome. "Ready to stalk?"

"Yeah. Let's go!" the two hid before they cast an illusion over themselves to hide from the two.

The two just walked around for awhile, Yamamoto pointing out random things and Gokudera complaining, a slight blush on his face. The vibe the two gave off was enough for Fran. Gokudera liked Yamamoto. If he didn't this feeling would be impossible to give off. Chrome seemed to notice this as well as she was giggling. Fran never really liked cutesy crap.

"I think we're good here, Chrome."

"No we're not fran~" she said looking as if she was on the verge of skipping. "We still need to get 59 to buy 80 a present." _There she goes again, using the weird numbers…_

"Let me guess. 59 is Gokudera and 80 is Yamamoto?" she nodded in response. Fran sighed "Alright."

The two continued to fallow Yamamoto and Gokudera. It was a few more minute before the two finally went into a store. The store was called Sakura's Treasures. It was a shop of random nick-knacks. From books to toiletries, it had one of everything… or at least that's what the sign in front of the store said.

The two split up when they entered the store making Fran and Chrome's plan easier to do. Chrome went up to Gokudera when he stopped in front of a display of baseball related items.

"Hello." She greeted. "Ne, Gokudera-san? These would make pretty good presents for Yamamoto-san, right?"

Gokudera looked at her, his cheeks growing pink "S-shut up, stupid woman! I'm not getting that damn idiot anything!" but despite what he said, when chrome left, he looked back thoughtfully at the displayed items. Chrome smiled and giggled as she rejoined Fran. "He's going to buy Yamamoto something."

And indeed he did. When the two left both had a bag in hand and Gokudera was blushing even more than he had been. "Hey 'Dera, who did you buy that for?" Yamamoto asked him

"N-none of your fucking business you damn baseball freak! And who the hell are you calling 'Dera?" Gokudera yelled at him.

"Maa, maa 'Dera! You should really watch your language~" he said as he slung an arm around Gokudera's shoulders, smiling like an idiot.

Gokudera spluttered, his whole face going red. "G-get off you baseball freak!" The bomber got out of his grasp and ran away, cursing out the baseball player.

Yamamoto pouted before smiling happily. "I love you too 'Dera~"

~Line~

Fran and Chrome stood in front of the door to Gokudera's apartment, ready to start the hardest phase of the plan- getting Gokudera to confess to Yamamoto. When they knocked it was a few second before Gokudera opened the door. He glared at them when he did.

"What the hell do you want?" he growled.

"We're here to talk with you about the smiley guy." Fran said.

"What is there to talk about?" he asked, turning his glare completely on Fran.

Chrome answered him "Let us in, Gokudera-san and we'll tell you"

"… Hn, Fine" Gokudera moved to the side and the two went in. closing the door, the odd trio went to the kitchen area. Fran and chrome sat on one side of the table and Gokudera on the other. "So what do you want?"

"You love Yamamoto-san, right Gokudera-san?" Chrome asked him

Gokudera's eyes widened in shock "What the- how the- I don't- I- what the hell kind of question is that?!"

"There's no use in denial. Confess to him however the hell you like, just preferably before Christmas." Fran told him, Chrome nodding in agreement.

"Why before Christmas?" Gokudera asked. Chrome looked at the teal haired boy curiously as well.

"I have plans." And indeed he did. Plans that involved a certain fake prince.

"Oh. Well what makes you think I want to confess?" Gokudera asked

Fran raised an eyebrow. "I see you're not denying it."

Gokudera blushed and scowled. "W-well I- Go fuck yourself you damn brat."

"Even if my mind has, my body has yet to hit puberty. So I believe that the act of masturbation will be quite hard for me." Fran said; sounding horribly bored with situation.

Gokudera glared as chrome asked "How can only your mind hit puberty?"

"I have my ways." Fran tried to put a mysterious hint in his voice, but failed as he wiggled his fingers in her direction, face blank.

"Stupid brat." Gokudera mumbled. "So how do you expect me to… c-confess?"

Fran looked at Chrome, who grinned. "Well~ you could serenade him with a romantic song- I have the perfect song if you want to. "Sekai no Hate ni Kimi ga Itemo" by Shuhei Kita should work perfectly!"

"What? Hell no! That's just stupid." Gokudera yelled while Fran nodded in agreement.

"I think that's a perfect idea. How should we do it?" the ten year-old said. As Gokudera yelled at them, they ignored him as they concocted a way to go about it.

When they were finished Gokudera had given into his fate, cursing all the way and the duo left him to wallow in his anxiety.

~Line~

The fateful day came a week later. Fran and Chrome dragged Gokudera and Yamamoto to a local karaoke place, Gokudera blushing the whole way. When they got there they ordered food and went to an empty karaoke room. Chrome started them off with a rather up-beat song about the weekend. Next was Yamamoto who sang about rain. Fran refused to sing so Gokudera could no longer procrastinate on his serenading.

When Gokudera got on the mini stage, looking ready to pass out from embarrassment, Yamamoto grinned widely and said "Good luck 'Dera!" making the bomber even more embarrassed.

Fran leaned towards Chrome. "You think he can do this?"

Chrome nodded. "He's been practicing for a week, he can do it."

Gokudera began singing awkwardly.

_"My desire is to see this through  
In the world there is no one else like you  
So let's take a chance, we can make it last"_

Gokudera gulped as the song continued.

"_The moment I look deep in your eyes  
My vision's getting hazy, and all I see is you  
It doesn't seem to matter if this dream comes true  
From the start somehow you've always touched my heart"_

The silveret began to get more into it as he sang, looking at Yamamoto.

_"Shyly, I turn away, there's a part of me that's insecure to reach out  
But if my feelings grew it would show but I want you to know_

_My desire is to see this through_  
_In the world there is no one else like you_  
_Let's create a path to a happy end_  
_Though it's scary I won't give up_  
_Your the one filling me with hope that I can trust_  
_Shining like a light truly you're the only object of my life_  
_Happily let's face the future without strife"_

He stopped and coughed before mumbling "Stupid baseball freak…"

Much to Gokudera's dismay said freak heard him and grinned widely. Standing up the swordsman enveloped the bomber in a hug. "I love you Hayato~"

Somehow Gokudera's face just kept getting red. "Who told you that you could call me-"

Yamamoto cut off his complaint with a kiss. Chrome squeaked as she blushed. _Best get the Yaoi fangirl out of here._ Fran thought. He looked at the two new lovers. Yamamoto's hand had crept up Gokudera's shirt. _Definitely need to get her out of her._ Taking a picture, he grabbed chrome; who's nose was now bleeding, and dragged her out, shutting the door behind them.

**And done! Next- the epilogue. R&R~**


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

Epilogue

Fran sat on a swing in a deserted park. It was night time and everyone else was at home enjoying Christmas day with their family. He had gone to observe the two new couples and was pleased with what he had seen.

_Flashback_

_Fran watched as Gokudera shoved a present into Yamamoto's hands. The baseball player quickly opened it and his eyes widened at what was inside. He pulled out a necklace with two charms on it, a baseball and a cat. The two charms obviously represented the two. Fran remembered seeing it in Sarkura's Treasures next to the baseball display._

"_S-sorry it's girly but…" Gokudera mumbled, trailing off._

_Yamamoto hugged Gokudera before kissing him. "I love it Hayato!" he placed it around his neck with his Vongola gear making Gokudera blush._

"_S-stupid baseball freak!"_

_Yamamoto then handed Gokudera a present. It was an envelope. Inside was a paper that read "I o u anything~ ask and you shall receive for a whole day of your choice.- love, Takeshi"_

"_Sorry. I didn't have much money so… I hope you like it!" and it seemed Gokudera did. He pulled on the swordsman's collar and smashed their lips together._

_End_

It was sickeningly sweet in Fran's opinion. Hibari and Tsuna's Christmas didn't seem much different.

_Flashback_

_The Skylark and the tuna were sat in the disciplinary committee's office. Hibari had pulled Tsuna onto his lap and had his arms around the brunet's waist._

"_U-um here's your present Hibari-san." The tuna said pulling a small box from his pocket._

"_Kyoya." Hibari said making Tsuna squeak._

"_W-what?"_

"_Call me Kyoya, Tsunayoshi." The raven said looking Tsuna in the eye._

"_K-Kyoya then." Tsuna's face grew beat red as he said the head prefects given name. His cloud smirked and plucked the present from his hand, opening it. Inside were two key chains- a skylark and a tuna. Hibari gave Tsuna a faint smile. _

"_Thank you, Tsunayoshi" Tsuna's blush grew. "Here is your present." Hibari handed him a box. Inside was a framed picture that the cloud had gotten from Fran. It was a picture of when Hibari had kissed Tsuna in front of the Sawada residence and on the back of the picture it said "you are mine, Tsunayoshi. I will bite you to death if you think otherwise.-Hibari Kyoya"_

_End_

Fran sighed. _Well good for them._ Fran thought as he looked around. _Where the hell is that stupid prince? I'm freezing my ass off._

Moment's later Fran heard an all too familiar laugh and smiled. "Finally senpai. What took you so long?"

The prince came from the shadows of the trees and sat on the swing next to Fran. "Ushishishi~ so the Froggy really does remember."

"Yes I do" Fran tossed him a gift. "Merry Christmas senpai." The gift was not wrapped. It was a plushy of a frog with a gold crown on it. Fran had gone to his grandmother and had her sew on a Cheshire grin to match Belphegor's grin. "Now you're a frog."

"Ushishi. You will always be the Froggy." Bel then handed him a large item which was badly wrapped in a plastic bag.

"Nice man wrap, senpai." The prince laughed as Fran opened it. It was a frog hat identical to the one from the future. Getting rid of his apple hat illusion, Fran placed it on his head.

"There! Now Froggy really is Froggy." Bel leaned towards Fran before stopping and scowling. "Why do you have to be ten?"

"Because you're a pedophile, senpai."

The prince pouted. "I am not! You're just too young. Have you even hit puberty?"

"Hm. Well with the memories from the future my mind did, my body might join it soon enough." Fran said as he began to lightly swing.

"… The prince will wait then." Fran looked at the blond, raising an eyebrow. "The prince will wait until you're fourteen. Then you will date the prince, no exceptions!"

The illusionist smiled "I look forward to it, senpai."

**And that's the last chapter. Isn't B26 adorable~ *hugs Fran*. I think this is the most I've ever done for this holiday. Well thanks for reading and to those who reviewed- thanks for reviewing. I hope you enjoyed it. Merry Christmas!**


End file.
